theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing World of Gumball movie special
Plot Elmore Jr. High blows up in a war and William takes advantege of it. Characters Gumball Darwin Anias Nicole Richard Mr. Small The Robinsons Rocky Misc. Citizens of Elmore Principal Brown Miss Simian Dr. Butt The Fitzgeralds Abonanation (Fan Made) Floating Eyeball Gaurds (Fan Made) Floating Eyeball Overseers (Fan Made) William William's Dad and Mom (Tituson and Lerra) (Fan Made) Albert Granny JoJo Ocho Sarah Banana Joe Tobias Rachel Professer Guy (Fan Made) Spaceship Eyeballs (Fan Made) Leslie Alan Carmen Soldeirs ( Fan Made) Boss Soldier (Fan Made) Larry Bobert Tina Jamie Coach Carrie Transcript -Gumball and Darwins Room- Gumball; Darwin, get up. Today is the Annual War Awareness day at school. Darwin; Mr. Dad said yestarday that some guys got mad at America and wanna start a war. Nicole; (Busts into room) You misssed the bus! Gumball; What time is it anyway? (Glimpses to clock) 8:45!? Darwin; The bus came 20 minutes ago! Nicole; Richard will drive you. -The Car- Richard; ...so thats why the toy soldiers hate us. Gumball; Where did you here about this? Richard; DoobTube. Gumball; Stuff on that site is fake! Anais; Gumball is right. (The sun becomes blocked by a giant toy bilmp) The four wattersons; Ahhhh! -School Parking Lot- Richard; Have fun at school bye. Miss Simian; Wattersons! The War Arwareness Party just started! Your late! -Outside in a big assembly- Principal Brown; What is the porpose of war? Why do people have wa- (Big Blimp comes closer to ground and 5 toy soldiers come out) Soldier 3; This means war! Principle Brown; War is bad for you! Soldier 1; Your not our dad! Boss Soldier: (Jumps out of blimp) But I kind of am! All soliers: Sir, yes sir! Soldier Boss; Keep these fools contained when I blow up the head building! Sarah; This just a school! Honest! Soldier Boss; Liar Liar pants on fire! I mean pants in Gunpowder! (Throws the bomb bully guy at school) (School Blows up) (Soldiers get in blimp) (Blimb Flies away) Everybody: (Screams in fear) Darwin; At least there gone Gumball; Dude! Who cares!? We get off of school! Miss Simian: Don't even think about it! Dawin; We said that we missed cool school! Miss Simian; Detention! Gumball and Darwin; Where? Miss Simian; (sighs) Just go home. (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walk away) William; That gave me an idea. A sinister idea. A WICKED IDEA! A WICKEDLY SINISTER IDEA! William; MWHAHAHAHAH! -The watterson's house- Nicole; Did you get suspended again? The kids; No. Nicole; Expelled? The kids; No. Nicole; Then why are you home so early? Gumball; A bunch of toy soldiers came and blew up the school. Nicole; I don't belive that. RICHARD!!! Richard; (Comes out of the kitchen) Richard: Ya? Nicole; This thing with apocalyptic toy soldiers is done. The kids got sent home for it! Richard; No! I'm telling you! This is not a joke! Gumball; The school got exploded by these guys! Richard; I'm on there side! I belive them! Nicole: (Sighs and walks to the other side of the den) (Suddenly, the TV comes on) Albert: I am your newscaster. It says here that some toy soldiers blew up a school by a fellow student. Now for the sports corner (Gets cut off) Richard and the Kids; (Looks at Nicole menacing) Nicole: I belive you... William; (Slams into the house door) William; Another invasion much worse is coming to you! Nicole: Phh. Like you can do much. William: (Fangs come out of his eye) William: Hiss! Nicole: Still not menacing. (William puts his wing in his mouth and whistles) (Big booms are in the background) Nicole: Huh? (A giant slimy beast comes in the front door) William: There is more of them. (2 more beasts come in) Abomantion 1: Me smell yummy food. William, you got snacks? Abomanation 2: You smell family, dummy Abomanation 3: Yummy family. Abomanation 1: Ooh. Smell like great. William: Your the dumb batch. I need more! (whistles) (A bunch of abomanations and flying eyeballs come and destroy stuff) Nicole: We need to have a talk with Williams Parents. -outside of william's mansion- Nicole: (opens the gate) Gumball: Ow! Darwin: What happened? Gumball: They shoot there beams everywhere! Richard; Gumball, come on! Gumball; Bu-Ow! Richard; (Opens door) Nicole; This is a bad idea. (Richard, Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walk up the path) Tituson; What brings you here? Nicole: Tituson! Lerra! Your kid is rampaging through the streets! Lerra: Ya, so? Richard: I think you are bad parents. Tituson: What? (Nicole tries to make richard stop) Richard: Your so bad parents, you smell bad! (Rockets start pointing at them) Tituson: SAY THAT AGAIN? (Nicole looks richard in the eye and becomes angry) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Heroes Category:Monsters